


Yeah sure, you're the best

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 07:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14514987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Merula Snyde, or should i say the best witch at Hogwart? Or that's only what she thinks.Glancing, and glaring at me, during classes, if she's the best, then why does she keeps talking to someone who she think is the worst, to me?





	Yeah sure, you're the best

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly i don't know why i wrote this.  
> You'll finds some mistakes because, well english isn't my native language, so yeah  
> I was just bored so this is the result, i know it's terrible, maybe it doesn't even make sense i don't know so yeah.

I don't understand this.  
Does she have any respect? I guess not.  
The only thing she does is saying bad things about me.  
I'm not my brother, Merula. I know he's done things but..  
I mean, i don't even know where he is now.  
But back to what i was saying.  
You are the best witch?  
Yea of course, that's why the most points that our house got are on me.  
So like-

* * *

 

,,What are you writing?" suddenly a voice that came out of nowhere, of course it was Rowan  
Yeah sure disturb me, while i'm writing. I said to myself  
,,Why do you want to know?"  
,,I just asked, we are best friends, so like we could tell eachother things."  
,,Yeah Rowan but there are things that i'd like to have for myself."  
,,Okay.. But hurry, we have class in few minutes."  
Oh.. i almost forgot that.  
,,Let's go."  
We had flying class.  
It wasn't boring, but it wasn't that amusing either.  
The only thing that was funny about that, was when i saw Merula hit herself with a broom, when she thought nobody saw her, that was funny.  
And me explaing why i was laughing to her.  
,,Why are you laughing? You should be paying attention, to learn something, even though we know that i am the smart one here."  
,,Yeah, thats why you hit yourself with your broom." i mumbled to myself  
,,Did you say something?"  
,,No."

* * *

  
Next was potion class.  
Of course it wouldn't be potion class without Snape glaring at me and saying.. things, you know what i mean.  
But we know Snape, has he ever said something nice?  
And of course Snape wasn't the only one.  
Every. class. Merula's glaring, glancing at me and who knows what else.  
I mean she doesn't even have her own kettle, i mean come on, aren't you the best witch? And why i had to be the one, who's sharing it with her?  
Then i heard Rowan.  
,,Are you okay? You keep spacing out."  
,,Oh yeah i'm fine."  
,,You sure? Okay."  
,,You know we should learn some new spells.“  
,,Sounds good to me.“  
The rest of the class we spend talking about things, and even so, our potion turned out perfect,  
Merula on the other hand.  
It wasn’t bad actually, but..  
She was kinda..  
Weird.  
I mean, i didn’t saw her looking at me.  
Not that i wanted her to be looking at me.  
Maybe it was because i was busy talking to Rowan.  
When the class ended, me and Rowan decided, that we go studying new spells, when suddenly.  
I heard my name?

* * *

  
…  
,,Hey.“  
Oh yeah  
It was Merula.  
,,What do you want?“  
,,We need.. to talk.“  
,,About what? You see, me and Rowan has important things to do.“  
,,Yeah, but you know, i still need to study for classes that are tomorrow so.. You can go.“ said Rowan, she soundes kinda dissapointed.  
Even though i didn’t want to leave Rowan, i agreed to it.  
,,You better have something important to talk about.“  
,,You should be glad that i’m letting you to talk to me.“  
What is she even?  
She's the one who wanted to talk to me  
WHAT. THE HELL. MERULA.  
,,Glad? You can’t be serious.“  
,,The only thing that you do, is saying bad things about me, nothing else, you know i’m getting tired of it, and if you think you are best witch, then be, i don’t care.  
And please let my brother out of this, thanks.“  
,,…“  
She didn't say anything  
Didn't even bother to look at me  
,,I thought you wanted to tell me something?“  
,,Nevermind.“ She responded and then left.  
Merula sure is weird today.  
Actually i was thinking about her the whole day.  
And then suddenly was night, i didn't bother by changing my clothes and immediately went to bed.  
,,I don’t think you are okay.“ Said of course Rowan.  
,,Thanks.“ Was the only thing i could say before i fell asleep


End file.
